Faunus Are Just Animals
by Yuuki Software
Summary: Yang found her Mom, Ruby's mom was dead. Yang and Ruby both lost their Father. Difference, Yang had someone to hold her, someone to be a parental figure and teach her how to survive. Ruby had no one to hold her, she was trained, conditioned, and forced to work for the bad guys. She never had a normal life. All because Yang chose Raven over her.
1. Chapter 1

**Faunus Are Just Animals**

 **Suitable for Teens**

 **Words:**

 **Summary: Yang found her Mom, Ruby's mom was dead. Yang and Ruby both lost their Father. Difference, Yang had someone to hold her, someone to be a parental figure and teach her how to survive. Ruby had no one to hold her, she was trained, conditioned, and forced to work for the bad guys. She never had a normal life. All because Yang chose Raven over her.**

 **Disclaimer: If you see anything familiar, it's because I took so much inspiration from a-lot of the RWBY fanfictions.**

 **Important Things: Faunus Ruby, Dead Taiyang.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read, also don't be that one person who's like "Umm…. That's not accurate. Also that's not like the RWBY characters at all." First of all Screw You, Second of all, DON'T LIKE, DON'T FREAKING READ!**

* * *

 **Yang 5, Ruby 3**

Yang looked at her little sister, her name was Ruby. She had short black hair with red highlights. She almost looked human, if she didn't have two pairs of cute black wolf ears with reddish tips and a black furry wolf tail. Yang loved her sister very much, but there were times when she…..questioned if Ruby was a person. Ruby would always know if someone was at the door before they even got a chance to ring the doorbell or knock on it. She would always know what someone was cooking by sniffing the air. But Yang knew it was normal, Mommy always did these things too. Just not as often as Ruby did.

One good thing about Ruby was that she was always so energetic, Yang and her would always play together when Mommy was working. Daddy was home too, but he was busy with work too. Ruby was always with Mommy, but it was okay, Yang liked to spend time with Daddy anyways. Ruby always looked up to Yang. Yang was like her guide to the world, without Yang she would be lost. But Mommy would be there to protect her too…...Right?

* * *

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**_

 _ **Yang 8, Ruby 6**_

"M-M-Mommy my head hurts" Ruby's head hurt, it was a like someone had drove a knife through it. She could hear sirens out in the distance but it was muffled by the sound of the car horn.

"M-Mommy...it hurts….Mommy..?" Ruby turned her head and tried to open her eyes, but she was just….so…. _tired._ She could hear the sirens more clearly now, they sounded closer.

She felt something, something covering her, her favorite bright red hoodie felt wet, when she finally opened her eyes she noticed there were large dark red wet spots on the hoodie. Her hair also felt wet, and when she looked up at her mother she finally realized what the dark wet red stuff was.

 _Her Mother's Blood.  
_

* * *

"How is she?" She could hear someone, Daddy?

"She's fine but… we don't know how this could affect her mentally or emotionally." Who was that, her voice sounded soft, but serious. What had happened to her, where was she, where was Yang, where was...Mommy?

"What about-"

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it on the way here." Who didn't make it here?

"Oh, oh god….but she's going to be okay, right?" Okay, was Daddy talking about her? What was _wrong_ with her?

"Mmmhh" Ruby tried to lift herself off of the hospital bed she was on.

"Ruby, how are you feeling?" Daddy asked her. He looked sad, but had a smile.

"Daddy..?, what happened?, where's Mommy? Is she in the hallway or something?"

"Ruby….there was an accident. Mommy is, _gone."_

* * *

3 Months Later

It had been days, weeks, months since Ruby had spoke, or even made a sound. Ruby hasn't made a peep since the hospital. Yang had tried everything to make her talk again, she tried talking to Ruby, she tried making her laugh, but nothing would make her talk.

"Come on Ruby…..talk to me…" Yang desperately pleaded to her sister.

Ruby just looked at Yang with her ears down, she almost never had a smile, she would only smile when she drew or when Uncle Qrow came to visit. Uncle Qrow could always make Ruby smile. Yang really missed the sound of Ruby's voice, it was so cute and friendly. She hated how much the people at school would make fun of Ruby, she used to be made fun of for her wolf ears, now she was made fun of because she wouldn't talk.

But at least Ruby getting better, their father was something else entirely. Taiyang had been completely broken after Summers death. He had begun drinking constantly, he began to neglect his daughters, he was a shell of a man. And Yang couldn't be mad at him, she was sad too but she had to take care of Ruby. She couldn't be mad at him completely. She tried to cheer him up, she really did. It wasn't until Qrow came and talked to him that he changed.

"Tai...you need to stop…..Yang and Ruby need you!" Qrow said as he tried to lift the man up from the floor of Taiyangs rooms floor.

"Why should I Qrow? Raven left me, Summer's gone, what's the point?"

"The Point, is that you still have two little angels, your own flesh and blood. They need you Tai… So you need to get out of this funk!" Qrow said while picking Taiyang up from the floor. It might have seemed useless to help Taiyang, he had lost two of his loves, but their was still hope, he still had two daughters.

And pretty soon… Ruby started talking again.

* * *

 **Yang 9, Ruby 7**

2 Weeks…

It had been 2 weeks since Taiyang went on a mission…

And he didn't come back, Yang knew what this meant.

" _Yang sweety, keep Ruby safe while I'm gone. I'll be back before dinner."_

When he didn't show up the first day, she thought he had stayed the night at a motel because he was too tired to go home. She knew Ruby would ask her if she was worried.

When he didn't show up the fifth day, Ruby started to ask her where daddy went, Yang just told her, "Don't worry Rubbles. Dad always comes back." He has to...right…?

She gave up hope that he would come back on the 2nd week, She knew Uncle Qrow had a long mission that gave him a while back. So she had a great idea. Maybe she could search around Taiyangs room to look for some of Taiyangs friends phone numbers.

She looked through his desk, through his cabinets, when she found nothing she tried to look again. When she tried the desk again, she found an old photo. It had Taiyang, Uncle Qrow, Summer, and another person she didn't know.

Maybe she could help!

When she kept looking she found an old photo of a house, when she flipped the photo over the back read, **"Ravens Home"**. It had the women from the photo!

Yang decided to tell Ruby her plan.

"And if we find her, maybe she can-"

"Help us find dad!?" Ruby cut her off excitedly, ears perking up. Yang knew Ruby had never lost hope, and Yang didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Yeah… C'mon Ruby… Lets go!" Yang said as she prepared for the trip.

And then they left the house with walking together.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

* * *

It had been 2 hours, maybe more. But they finally arrived at the old abandoned house.

"Were here!" Yang said as she ran up to the house. But she stopped in her tracks seeing a flash of red.

"What's wrong?" Ruby said as she trailed behind Yang.

And that's when they saw them, those burning red eyes. The grimm loaunched out of the shadows, Yang was sure she was going to die right there and then. And Ruby had screamed.

They felt a quick slice in the air and, nothing… When they opened their eyes, they saw a figure of red and black. She had calculating red eyes and raven black hair (Get the joke?). When they sighed in relief she turned to them.

"What are you doing in a grimm infested fore- Wait a minute…." Raven said as she leaned in closer to get a better look. And Red eyes met Lilac.

"Y-Yang..? Is that you?"

"My name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long. And this is my sister, Ruby Xiao Long." Yang said as she pointed to herself and Ruby.

"Yang do you… remember me?" Raven asked as she looked at them both.

"No… Should I?"

"Yang it's me. Raven… Your _Mother._ "

And that's when everything fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faunus Are Just Animals**

 **Suitable for Teens**

 **Words:**

 **Summary: Yang found her Mom, Ruby's mom was dead. Yang and Ruby both lost their Father. Difference, Yang had someone to hold her, someone to be a parental figure and teach her how to survive. Ruby had no one to hold her, she was trained, conditioned, and forced to work for the bad guys. She never had a normal life. All because Yang chose Raven over her.**

 **Disclaimer: If you see anything familiar, it's because I took so much inspiration from a-lot of the RWBY fanfictions.**

 **Important Things: Faunus Ruby, Dead Taiyang.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **A/N: Sorry it takes so long to make these chapters, but it takes some time to perfect these to your liking, at least I hope you will. Also to respond to some of your questions: Ruby's surname is changed because although summer did die, she died via car crash. There was no reason to honor her surname by giving it to Ruby. Grimm still exist and so do Hunters and Huntresses. Raven is… Well… I'm still trying to figure that out, but hey if you want her to be a bandit leader then tell me, if you don't, TELL ME. Basically a lot of stuff ahs changed so, if you want to complain then you can go to hell.**

* * *

"N-no you're not! My moms dead!" Yang said as she backed away from the figure. Ruby also backing away from behind.

"No Yang. I'm your birth mother. I don't know what Taiyang told you but Summer was never your mother!" Raven said as she took a step closer to Yang and Ruby.

"If you don't believe me then here, take this and look at it!" Raven said as she handed Yang a picture, the picture showed a team of four people. The one on the very left was Summer, the second one was Uncle Qrow, the third one was Taiyang, and the last one to the very right was… Raven.

"N-no! That's Impossible! Right Ruby?"

"I… I don't know Yang! But no matter what we'll always be sister right? Right?"

"See, they lied to you. They didn't even tell the name of your real mother." Raven said.

"So… Does that mean we can live with you!" Yang asked as she looked up at Raven.

"Of course you can, but Summer's Daughter stays here." Raven said as she put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Why?" Yang said as she look at Raven.

"She's Summer's Spawn, she's the daughter of the woman that was the exact opposite of me! She supported the insane goals of a madman. Whatever she produced is just as bad as her!" Raven said as she pointed at Ruby.

"You choose Yang, come with me, your mother. Or stay with your 'Sister'." Raven said as she backed away from Yang and Ruby.

' _I can't leave Ruby all alone, not with Dad gone. But he lied to me, and now here's my REAL mother and she wants me back…'_ Yang thought as she turned around to see Ruby with her ears drooped down.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby but, she's my mom, my REAL mom! And now she wants me back. But I have to leave you here in order to go with her." Yang says as she looks at Ruby's teary eyes.

"B-But Yang, were sisters. Were never supposed to leave eachother alone. I-I know it's silly but, with M-M-Mom D-D-Dea-... With Mom gone, I can't lose you. I know Dad won't come back, I know I'm just clinging on to false hope. But I need you, your the last family I have."

"I… I… Ruby, I…" Yang looked solemely at her feet, Ruby wasn't… technically her family… But Raven is her REAL mom, and Dad used to be her husband. Yang had to be with her family though, and Raven is her family.

"Have you made your choice!?" Raven snapped at Yang, clearly impatient.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby, but… I'm going with Rav- Mom, my mom. I know that you'll be fine."

"Yang No Please!, Please don't take my big sis, please!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Raven's leg.

"Get Off of Me!" Raven shook her leg and threw Ruby to the floor.

"Come on Yang." And as Ruby opened her she saw the two of them go through what seemed like red portal.

And that's when they disappeared.

* * *

Ruby doesn't know how long she's been walking, she doesn't know where she's going, she doesn't know what to do!

Everyone she cared about was gone, everyone she loved had disappeared. And now she's lost, all alone walking through the woods, waiting for some Beowolves or Ursai to come and eat her. Maybe she could make it to Vale and find a shelter or something!

Hopefully…

* * *

It was cold, so cold. Ruby only had her small red hoodie, and that wasn't even enough to keep her warm.

She was looking around town, hoping to find some form of safety. People were giving her looks, she could hear them whispering and muttering. Ruby just had to keep her ears and head down. Maybe she could-

"Hello there little one." Ruby turned quickly turned around, she saw a raven haired girl, somewhere around 17 to 18, with glowing amber eyes.

"Uhh, hello there, miss stranger." Ruby didn't know how to respond to this. Some stranger just walked up to her and said hello.

"Hello their. My names Cinder, what's your's?"

"My name is Ruby!" Her wolf ears perking up.

"Well then Ruby, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Cinder asked her.

"Well I was with my… Sister… But now I'm just here. By myself."

"Well you can't just stay out here, you'll get a cold, and we can't have that can we?" Cinder said softly while looking at Ruby.

"But, there's no where I can stay!"

"Well Ruby, what do you think if you could stay with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, how are you? I'm doing fine, learned how to type properly and other things amongst my travels. Ah well, I won't bore you with details onwards to the story… Shall we?**

 **Faunus Are Just Animals**

 **Suitable for Teens**

 **I'm Just Giving Up With The Word Count**

 **Summary: Yang found her Mom, Ruby's mom was dead. Yang and Ruby both lost their Father. Difference, Yang has someone to hold her, someone to be a parental figure and teach her how to survive. Ruby had no one to hold her, she was trained, conditioned, and forced to work for the bad guys. She never had a normal life. All because Yang chose Raven over her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, and if you see anything familiar, it's because I took so much inspiration from a-lot of the RWBY fanfictions.**

 **Important Things: Faunus Ruby, Dead Taiyang, other stuff that is undecided.**

 **Don't Like. Don't Read. Also don't be that one person who's like, "That's not accurate! That person's too OutOfCharacter!" First of all Screw You, second of all, Don't like… DON'T READ!**

* * *

Ruby looked up at Cinder in joy. Clearly happy that someone had asked her to stay with them, to be completely honest. She needed the help after… Raven and… Yang… E-enough about that, Ruby didn't want to think about that anymore.

"R-really? You want me? To stay with you? But I have wolf ears and a wolf tail.." Ruby said to Cinder sadly, she didn't know why exactly but some people have been avoiding her and treating her badly since she began to wander the streets of Vale alone.

"Ruby, I don't care about your faunus extremities. I do want you to stay with me. Between you and me, I used to be on the streets as well, abandoned by my so-called family. But then someone helped me. I want to do the same thing here." Cinder explained to Ruby. She had been taken in to someone, Salem. Cinder's parents had been quite wealthy, they died when she was 16. Their will had been read aloud to their family at the end of their funeral. Unfortunately she wasn't apart of the will, meaning she wouldn't get any of their money. To say the least, she felt… cheated… almost as if something that was hers had been stolen.

But now she could change that. She knew that Salem wanted the last of the silver eyed warriors dead. Imagine her face when she brought her one of them. True Ruby wasn't exactly a warrior, but she had silver eyes and that's all that mattered. She turned to speak to Ruby.

"Well then Ruby, what do you say? Come and live with me?" Cinder asked one more time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ruby yelled as she hugged Cinder's right leg. She was so excited to finally be with someone who cared about her. She barely realized the malicious intent behind Cinder's glowing amber eyes.

"Here, follow me. My home is this way." Cinder told Ruby as she held her hand and led her to her home.

She didn't live in her families penthouse anymore as it was sold to another family, but when she was picked up by Salem she was told to fend for herself and build her empire. So she got connections over the few months she spent in Vale and other places. She now had connections with the White Fang, the faunus activists, and she had made friends with some people who had other connections. Their names were Roman and Neo. Roman was a ginger man with green eyes, about 18-19 years old, he had been taking over his family's business of organized crime. Then there was Neo. Neo was a girl with pink, brown, and white hair. She was about 9-10 years old, she's a friend of Roman's, her family died because the Huntsman and Huntress's didn't make it in time to save her family from a severe grim attack. Ever since that day she didn't speak. But she was found by Roman and they have been best friends ever since.

Now Cinder had a silver eyed warrior in her grasp, she could repay her debt to Salem. She had to take Ruby to her hideout and then contact Salem.

* * *

They had walked for a while, but they were almost to Cinder's hideout.

'I'm tired, are we there yet?' Ruby wanted to ask, but she had been abandoned by the one she loved most, she didn't want to make her angry or annoy her. That's the last thing she wanted to do to the _nice_ person who offered her a home.

"I know you're probably tired Ruby, but we're almost there. Once we get their I have to call someone, but I have some friends i want you to meet. Okay?" Cinder told Ruby as they arrived at the hideout. It was a 2 story house that was hidden in the deep part of the woods, the woods were probably surrounded by dangerous grimm, but considering Cinder's connection to Salem it would hardly be detrimental.

They entered the house through the front door, stepping on a welcome mat with the saying "Welcome Home" But the "ome" where painted over by "ell" in red painted words. Cinder looked at the mat in some disgust, must've been Neo's doing.

"Neo! Roman! I'm Home! And I've brought someone I'd like you to meet." Cinder yelled as she entered the house with Ruby in tail.

Cinder looked around, she entered the living room and saw Roman asleep on the couch in his casual clothes, which just consisted of a grey t shirt and black sweatpants, she walked upstairs and turned right to a room with brown, white, and pink walls (the walls were painted in all three colors). Their Neo was at her beige desk, drawing while listening to music on her multi-colored headphones.

"Neo, Neo Hunney." Cinder said as she tapped Neo on her shoulder.

Neo turned around to see Cinder staring at her, and a tiny wolf faunus girl behind her.

'Yes?' Neo hand signed to Cinder.

"Neo, I'd like you to meet Ruby, I met her on the street whilst walking. Look isn't she cute with her with her adorable wolf ears and giant _silver_ eyes?" Cinder told Neo as she made it a point to emphasize Ruby's silver eyes.

"Hi! My name is Ruby, it's a p..ple….pleas…" Ruby tried to say.

"The word is pleasure dearie." Cinder told Ruby.

"Yeah! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ruby said with her big smile. She was happy to be introduced to one of Cinder's friends.

'Well, hi their Ruby!, my names Neo. What's yours?' Neo signed to Ruby.

"Umm...what's that thing that she's doing with her hands?" Ruby asked to Cinder.

"She's doing sign language, it's like talking with your hands. Neo's mute, that means she doesn't talk, or isn't able to." Cinder explained to Ruby.

"Oh, I didn't talk to anyone for a while after m-mom died, Yang alwaysed helped me after the c-car crash, but…"

"Oh Ruby I have a call to make, stay with Neo with for a minute okay?" Cinder told Ruby as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Cinder walked into the hallway and pulled out her scroll ready to call Salem at once, but just as she did took a glance into Neo's room. Ruby was talking to Neo non-stop, and what was weirder is that Neo was actually smiling, not that evil smirk the gave when around Roman, but a real smile. Ever since Neo's parent's died she never smiled. Maybe she could keep Ruby around for a while, after all…

What could be the harm?

* * *

 **Okay Guys, thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and please give me your comments, they really help me out. Except if your going to tell me something like "You Suck, Go To Hell". It's bad for my mental health, but please be patient for the next chapter. It'll come soon, after all I don't have a life to keep me bothered. :-)**


	4. Hey Guys!

**Hello Guys!**

 **So, you're probably wondering. "Man why hasn't he updated in a long time."**

 **We'll, here's the truth. I didn't know where this story was headed, so what I did was, I got a co-writer! Here, introduce yourself.**

 _ **WHAT! Oh hi guys I'm Pyro. I'm the the lazy ass's best freind and also his safe space because you know he's just that little bit shy. I was brought here because he has been in a writers block for 3 long months. Also don't mind me using curse words it's how I talk to people anyways back to him. Also whenever I talk I will be in bold italics so if you see that dont mind it. Now actually back to him.**_

 **So, anyway's. Now that I finally have some help for writing, I can upload faster (or at least that's the plan…** _ **lazy**_ **). So get ready readers! Because a new chapter is on it's way! Hopefully!... Maybe….. Okay, we're trying to get a new chapter out and ready to read. So, I hope to read your beautiful comments and I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Sinc** _ **erely,**_

 **The W** _ **riters.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, how are you doing? I'm doing fine, mental stability achieved! Anyways let's continue onto the story. If you need answers please feel free to ask me questions.**

 **Faunus Are Just Animals**

 **Suitable for Teens**

 **I'm definitely giving up with The Word Count.**

 **Summary: Yang found her Mom, Ruby's mom was dead. Yang and Ruby both lost their Father. Difference, Yang has someone to hold her, someone to be a parental figure and teach her how to survive. Ruby had no one to hold her, she was trained, conditioned, and forced to work for the bad guys. She never had a normal life. All because Yang chose Raven over her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, and if you see anything familiar, it's because I took so much inspiration from a-lot of the RWBY fanfictions.**

 **Important Things: Faunus Ruby, Dead Taiyang, other stuff that is undecided.**

 **Don't Like. Don't Read. Also don't be that one person who's like, "That's not accurate! That person's too OutOfCharacter!" First of all Screw You, second of all, Don't like… DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later_

"Hey Neo?" Ruby said to Neo with her wolf ears perked up as she tugged on Neo's light pink t-shirt. Neo and Ruby had gotten closer over these three weeks together, they had gotten to know each other's preferences. Such as their favorite colors, their favorite dessert, or their favorite type of music, although Ruby didn't know much music. They sort of became best friends over the time they shared together. Ruby had sort of started to see Neo as a sister figure to look up to and Neo had started to see Ruby as a sort of little sister, to Neo it didn't even matter that she was a faunus.

'Yes, Ruby?' Neo smiled and signed to Ruby. Over the short period of time they shared together, Ruby has learned some sign language to understand Neo.

"Did you ever… Have any siblings…?" Ruby asked shyly to Neo, the topic of siblings to Ruby was.. Difficult to say at best, considering what happened between her and… Yang.

'Well, I consider Roman as an older brother. Me and him have known each other for a long time, since we were kids actually.' Neo signed to Ruby as she sat down on the living room couch while turning on the T.V.

'He would always protect me no matter what, and he was always by my side. He was their when my parents died, he's been my only family for a long time.' Neo signed to Ruby.

Ruby looked down at the floor sadly and her ears went down on the top of her head, you could see a teardrop out of her eye, then she turned and looked at Neo with a sad expression.

'O-oh I'm sorry to bring up a bad topic for you Ruby, if you want, we can go get cookies!' Neo signed quickly as she momentarily forgot why Ruby was even found by Cinder in the first place.

Ruby's ears immediately perked up at the notion of getting cookies, she looked at Neo with a happy expression "COOKIES!" and proceed to latch onto Neo's leg.

Neo looked down at Ruby and smiled as she began walking to the kitchen with Ruby still latched onto her leg.

As she walked into the kitchen, she heard the sound of rapid footsteps going down the stairs.

She peeked her head out of the kitchen to see who was going down the stairs.

"Neo, me and Roman have to do something really quick, take care of Ruby for a little while. We'll be back before you know it." Cinder said as she and Roman stepped out the front door with Roman in toe.

"Where are they going, Neo?" Ruby asked Neo as she let go of Neo's leg and stood up, ears perking up with curiosity.

'There probably just going on some errands' Neo signed to Neo knew what Cinder and Roman did, Cinder worked for someone named Salem, she came to Neo and Roman looking for help. Since Neo and Roman had nothing better to do, they agreed. So now Roman and Cinder did the occasional crimes till Cinder got further orders from Salem.

"Oh, okay then!" Ruby said with a smile of glee on her face.

"Now, give me cookies!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up and down with happiness.

'You got it!' Neo said as she silently giggled, Ruby's happiness was infections at times.

* * *

 _3 Hours_

Ruby was waiting at the front door with her ears perked up and tail wagging, clearly waiting for Cinder.

'Umm, Ruby… You do realize you don't have to wait all day for them to come back right?' Neo signed to Ruby as she lightly tapped her shoulder to get Ruby's attention.

"Huh? Oh I know! But I know their coming back real soon!" Ruby said with a bright smile.

Just on queue, Cinder and Roman walked through the front door, both carrying duffle bags.

"Cinder!" Ruby shouted as she ran up and gave Cinder a hug. Cinder surprised at what just happened dropped her bags and hugged Ruby back.

"Hey their Ruby, how's your day been with Neo?" Cinder asked Ruby while letting go of her.

"Oh, it was fun! We ate cookies and I was waiting for you and Roman at the door for at least…" Ruby said as she counted her fingers.

"1 hour!" Ruby said with a smile.

"So… What were you guys doing that took you so long?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head, ears perking up at the question.

"Well, umm, you see, we were-" Cinder tried telling Ruby.

"-Getting food, here's a cookie." Roman said as he gave Ruby a choco chip cookie from his duffle bag.

"Cookie! Yay! Thanks Roman!" Ruby said as she took the cookie and ate it, running to the couch to watch t.v.

Cinder promptly sighed.

"Thank you Roman, but I do have to ask, where did you get a cookie from?" Cinder asked Roman, clearly intrigued at how he managed the quick save.

"I have my ways" Roman said to Cinder.

'He keeps a snack stash in his bag.' Neo signed to Cinder with a grin.

"H-hey! That was supposed to be a secret!" Roman said to Neo with a playful scowl, clearly not angry but kind of annoyed.

'So, did you run into any trouble…?' Neo signed to Roman and Cinder.

"Well, we got some cash and dust, we got out of the area before police arrived, no huntsman or huntresses, all in all today was pretty good." Roman told Neo as he put his duffle bag by the kitchen entrance.

"Well, what's for lunch" Roman said as he and Neo entered the kitchen.

"Cinder lingered by the living room to see Ruby watch t.v., although she hated to admit it, the kid had grown on her, and she sort of dreaded the day, she had to give her to Salem.

* * *

 **Phew! That was kind of a short chapter, but it's the best we could do in a few days. We'll get more done so do not fret my readers! Anyways, there's a poll on my profile, go and check it out to see what it's about and put your votes! Till next time!**

 **Since** _ **rely**_

 **The W** _ **riters**_ **.**

 _ **P.S. If this chapter sucks, it wasn't me - Pyro**_


	6. So About This Story

**Hello my fellow writers and readers, I've decided to rewrite this story as I am a better writer and have more time on my hands. This story will not be continued as it is currently being rewritten under a new name: Left For Scraps. Things have changed in the new version so be advised. Have a good day.**


End file.
